


Breakfast (TOR)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake likes breakfast. Dogs like peanut butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast (TOR)

**Author's Note:**

> Mo is a border collie/ karakachan mix hybrid, Jake is a snow leopard hybrid.

Jake’s whiskers twitched as he stepped out of his room. He smelled bacon, orange juice, bananas, eggs- all of his breakfast favorites. God he loved breakfast, especially when he didn’t have to make it himself.

“Morning, Mo!” Jake purred as he walked into the kitchen.

Morgan froze. He had a spoon sticking out of his mouth and he took it out slowly. He smiled sheepishly as his ears pressed down on his head. A low whimper-y noise escaped him.

Jake gave him a look before bursting out in a smile. “Mo?” he inquired in a sing-song voice. “Mo, whattaya got there, bud?”

Morgan flipped him off. Jake laughed. “Phlubhh ahv, Jay.” Jake lost it.

“Ohmygod. Are you serious Mo? Did you- did you really?” He laughed as he leaned on the kitchen counter. His tail swished back and forth in amusement. He eyed the open peanut butter container and went back into a fit of giggles.

Morgan, to credit, tried to compose himself. His tongue kept scraping the peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth. He couldn’t help it; dogs love peanut butter. He had really hoped he would have been able to eat some before Jake woke up.

He served food for himself on a plate and kept snapping his mouth. He shoved the still giggly Jake somewhat roughly. Jake lost his balance and toppled to the floor, catching himself on his knees and hands.

“Ow.”

“Eet shayt.”

Morgan sat down on the couch in front of the television. He put his feet up on the couch with his plate on his lap. He turned it on and watched the weather update as he chewed angrily on a piece of bread, trying to get rid of the peanut butter still in his mouth.

Jake leaned over the back of the couch and put his chin on the top of Morgan’s head. He let out a soft, almost inaudible, whine.

“What do you want Jake?”

Jake started rubbing his face on Morgan’s head. He started to purr.

Morgan sighed. “Jaaaaaake?”

The movement stopped. “Jake.”

“ ‘m sorry.”

“... S’okay… I know it’s kinda funny.” Morgan turned to face Jake and gave him a small smile. Jake stood up and held out the peanut butter container. His ears twitched as he waited for any sort of response from Morgan.

A muffled -thump-thump-thump- betrayed Morgan’s poker face. His tail was thumping rapidly against the upholstery of the couch. He gave up and just smiled widely, taking the container of peanut butter. He made room for Jake next to him and patted the spot next to him.

Jake jumped over the back of the coach landing softly next to Morgan. He took Morgan’s plate of food, leaned into him, and purred loudly.

“Love ya Mo.”

“Love you too, Jake.”

Jake loved breakfast, especially when he didn’t have to make it.

 

 


End file.
